


Light shall be turned to Darkness

by OddTree (orphan_account)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Dance World, Dark Hell, Gravity Falls, LazyTown, Undertale
Genre: Boss battle at the end, Cute, Don't judge Audrey, First Time, Fourth Wall Breaking, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, So much confusion, Some Ships, Sporta/robbie, Weird, one character dies, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OddTree
Summary: Well, this is my first time making a fanfiction. Please don't judge. This story is about friendship and craziness. Not all Characters are in here. So, worlds shall be unlocked.





	1. The First of the First

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't juge me. I would appreceate helpful comments on how to get better at writing this story! *Bill Ciphers comes in* AND DON'T FORGET TO KUDO!!!

_Gravity Falls. Sounds like a nice place to live in. Yea right... Gravity Falls is FULL of monsters, and demons. Like Bill Cipher and Audrey (Her last name is unknown) I know for sure that those two are dream demons. Bill Cipher is an interesting demon to study... All the monsters I met wanted something, but Bill... He never gave a clue on what he wanted. Audrey is the same too. Both of them are insane, chaotic, and kinda funny. I need to know more about them... but, how?!_ See ya next time, Dipper Pines Dipper closed his journal and thought. What are these two hiding? I mean... Starting the Weirdmaggedon and trying to kill use MUST have a good cause... Who am I kidding? These two are evil and want people to suffer... Then, Dipper felt deep sleep come upon him. He shut his eyes and went to sleep.

 

       Meanwhile Audrey and Bill are not having the best time. Audrey was shocked. Did the AXOLOTL really think he can just take away her brother? She was really mad. “AXOLOTL! BE READY TO BURN IN HELL!!” Raged Audrey shouted. With the flick of her hands she went to the AXOLOTL’S world and saw Bill Cipher and AXOLOTL arguing about fish. BAM! Audrey shot the weird pink salamander in the face, quickly graded Bill and got out of there. Once, they where save in their own 2D world Bill spoke up “ Thanks for saving me there, but I could have knocked him out by myself.” “ Yea right and let you have all the fun… Not happening!” Audrey replied. Both of them then, went to their room of All Seeing Eye. It was a pretty mysterious room. The walls were galaxies and in the middle was a single black ball. Both of them looked at and Audrey said loudly and majestically “ WHAT WILL OUR FUTURE HOLD?” The ball replied creepily “ Your future is full of misery. *Images of fire and torture flickers* and torture. The only way to prevent it is to find alliance with the Pines and beat them. You shall need to beat them in Dark Dance world.” Then with a loud boom the ball turned into a book that had the instructions on what they need to do. Or it was a spell-book of really advanced spells. A moment passed and Audrey yelled out “ HOW IN THE WORLD DO WE DO THAT?!?” Bill was thinking an a way to cheat. That is when he got a good idea. “Audie! Listen I got an idea and I hope it works. Listen, my plan is to be in our human forms and then dance of in the Dark Dance world! Both of us are great dancers and Pine Tree is bad, so are the others! I think... We will win this one and the Weirdmaggedon will finally work!!” Bill told her.

 

      Audrey did an eye roll and with the wave of her hand an a dramatic moan she turned into her human form. Audrey’s human form was a 12 year old girl. She had black hair with fake demon horns on. Her black hair that had a streak of purple. Her eyes were purple but, changed color when she was feeling different emotions. She had a black shirt on with a purple vest. Her pants were black and she had spiked boots. She was holding a cane. Her top-hat was on and she gracefully walked to Bill and smirked. “ Your turn…. Floating Dorito!” Audrey teasingly said. Bill blushed and within a quick second he turned into a 14 year old boy with yellow hair. His eye was yellow too, and they glowed in the dark. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black vest. His pants were black and his top-hat and cane where one. He had one eye and the eye that was bloodily taken off and was covered with an eye patch in shape of a black triangle. When they were done transforming Audrey yelled out to Bill who was busy making himself looking perfect “ When, you are done dressing up, Will you TAKE MY DARN HAND?!” Bill rolled his eye and said “ Sheesh take it easy. There I took you hand. HAPPY?” Audrey nodded and both of them teleport into the front of the Mystery Shack.

 

     Dipper awoke to the sound of Mabel screaming “ GET UP DIP-DOT!! IT’S MORNING!!!” With a sigh he woke up and got dressed. After breakfast Grunkle Stan came to the room and said “ Kids, there are two weirdos here. They look really rich so, give them as much of this junk as you can! I promise that if you sell them half of this, I will give you $10 to spend.” Dipper sight but, Madel was so hyper that she went up to the “Rich Guys” and said “HEY HEY HEY!!! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD USE SOMETHING RARE IN YOU LIFE!!! CHECK OUT THIS GOLDEN HAND!! ONLY FOR $5,000! WHAT A STEAL!!!!!” Bill rolled his eye and Audrey said “ Shooting Star, why do I need these *fire flickers on her hand* things. What we need is YOU!” Bill got her by the arm. Mabel screamed “ DIPPER!! FORD!!! GRUNKLE STAN!!!! AHHHHH I GOT CAUGHT BY THOSE 2 EVIL GUYS!!!” Dipper heard his sister, he and Ford came rushing down while Stan was busy counting his money in fear of losing it again. (Long story). Ford came to Bill and said “ Cipher, I thought I erased you in my brothers mind! How are you still here and why are you and Audrey humans? what do you want from my niece?” Audrey nudged Bill and he dramatically said “ It pains me to say this but, WE CAN’T BE ERASED!! And for the human part, well It’s our little secret. And for the last part well, It’s not only Shooting Star we want…. We want all of YOU!” Audrey teleport Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Ford, Robbie, Soos, and Wendy to the Dark Dance World. “WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARES!! HAHAH! Ok, I’m just kidding….. Wait… This isn't where I was supposed to teleport you all.. DANG IT!”


	2. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys.... I just want to tell you that I will try to make this story into a better reading. So, until that please don't hate this story.


	3. Meeting the CupBros (And King Dice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow hoomans! This chapter will have the CupBros! Enjoy!

    Audrey was pacing back and forth. Bill was sitting on a rock. "So, Thunder. Any ideas?" Audrey shot him her death glare. "Wow, wow geesh sorry I asked!" Dipper was wondering or screaming and sweating  _WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?!?_ Mabel on the other hand was looking around and thinking  **WOW! This place is so green! Is that a store? WOW!!** Grunkle Stan found the store too and started panicking because, his precious money was left all along in the shack!  ** _ ~~Well Well Well! What do we have here? Wait...Iris?~~_** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~A voice asked. Audrey knew that voice and what he meant by Iris. "Yes, its me. Iris. What do you want Dice?" King Dice came into full view. The Pines family jumped back. Ford pulled out his gun, Mabel got her grappling hook out, Stan was cracking his knuckles and Dipper..Well, he was sweating like crazy. Audrey jumped in front of King Dice and the Pines Family( ~~The rest were missing in a different dimension)~~ "WOW WOW WOW! Guys! Calm down! This here is King Dice! He is a friend and if you dare and harm him..  _ **I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL HAVE THE MOST PAINFULLEST DEATH!**_ ****So, be friends!" Everyone except King Dice and Bill flinched at Audrey's voice suddenly demonic sound. Ford came up to Audrey and said " If that thing hurts my family then, I will not promise that I won't hurt you." Audrey looked at him like he was crazy or something. "First of all, King Dice is only here because, I alerted him. And lastly he needs to go." Audrey said. As she said those words King Dice was gone.

 

     After 5 boss fights. The group stopped to rest. The Pines family never seen this world. Ford wanted to write down everything in his new journal 4 book, but Audrey grabbed the book from his hand and rudely said NO! Mabel was really hyper. Wanting to explore every single place. Then, Bill saw something. It was the mega boss!  ~~(This is a made up boss)~~ Bill asked Audrey "Hey Thunder! Umm.. is that yellow-greenish blob of a monster supposed to be staring at us with his 4 eyes?" Audrey looked at that monster and said "Well, of course that thing is normal! It's the mega boss! Wait... this thing just leaked through the Nightmare dimension! Ugh.. that is that LAST time I leave a rip in the world and don't fix it." 

 

     Audrey got ready her magic. Bill was um... looking at the rock? And the Pines family was getting ready to fight except for Dipper who was interested in the rock too.... Audrey was shooting the blob with her magic but, the monster go stronger. Then, Audrey rememberd that Cuphead's and Mugman's shoots can make this blob ( ~~I shall call him The Green Blob Jr.)~~ Weaker. And how come the author is naming blob's? Magic! Audrey went to the rock and stepped on it. She yelled " CUPHEAD MUGMAN! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP" As she yelled those magic words that will get those to come to her. Mugman came and asked "Hey Iris! Wadda ya need help with? *See's the monster* Ohh.. Ok! I can shoot him!" Mugman was busy shooting him. Cuphead came with umm.. his cup pink? ( ~~The author might have done this.. *Laughs to death*)~~ Cuphead came to Audrey and said " Iris! What are you doing here?" 

    "Long story short. I needed the Pines family to get my friendship and then beat them in the world of dance." Cuphead looked at her and then heared Mugman yell and then do his victory dance. ( ~~mmm..Weird..Mugman and victory dance? Meh.. Should add that)~~ The Blob went up in the air and disapeared with a loud fart. 

   "So, Audrey tell me who these two weird cups are" Ford said.  ~~(Ford..Can you hear me? let me explain this to ya! First of all its a MUG AND A CUP! And thirdly YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!!)~~  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shmebelock! Hope I spelled that right! HAHAH! Question for you guys! Do you like Audrey so far? Who is your favorite character here? And why?
> 
> BYE! REMEMBER REALITY IS AN ILLUSION AND THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM! BUY GOLD BYE!!!!


	4. WRONG PLACE AGAIN!(Lazytown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha another one. I'm bored.

      "Did you hear the narrator? Author?" Audrey asked innocently knowing that she broke the fourth wall.  ~~(Curse you Audrey!!!)~~ Ford was confused and said "What? What author? You are really crazy!" When Ford was saying that Audrey grabbed Bill, Cuphead, Mugman, Dipper and Mabel and teleported them to the CASINO! 

 

          ~~Hello there! Author here! I just want to tell you that the worlds are going to explode soon! And Audrey can break the fourth wall.... Anyways I am breaking a ton of rules just to chat here with you! If you answer 2 questions I shall give you people a shout out AND if you answer the questions you will get to decide what will happen next! Question one: Who is your favorite character and why? Question 2: Do you think that I should include some ships here? LET ME KNOW!!~~

       As they went to the casino Audrey told them all " Ok, look I just want to tell you that we are not here to gamble *Looks at Cuphead* We need to get passed King Dice...He WILL make us play his "Game". Look I want Cuphead and Mugman playing the game and the rest shall follow me." Cuphead and Mugman knew their fate. They will have to battle the boss's and then come back to shake the dice, while really catchy music is playing in the background. 

 

    Dipper and Mabel don't know how they go into this mess. Sneaking around with Bill and Audrey or Iris or Thunder? Really confusing. They see Bill try to open one of the doors to the gem or mirror that is going to take them home. Audrey is trying to hack into it by pressing random numbers. Wait! Where is Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan?!

 

     Audrey pressed 3452 BEEP BEEP. Wrong... She is going to try another one.. WAIT! Its 666! Wow.. who makes their pass code 666? Ehehe...

                                          *Flashback*

Audrey is shown pressing in more random numbers until she typed in 666. Then she thinks that's good enough and leaves.

                        *End of Flashback*

 

   Wow. that was really embarrassing. Wait WHY AM I GOING INTO FIRST PERSON?! Author focus!!  ~~Sorry....I just lost track~~. As the author is finally getting this together with no mistakes. Audrey see's the mirror she needs. "Guys! Come one! I found it!" Audrey knows that Sixer and Stanley are going to be fine! She just needs Dipper and Mabel. Bill forced the Pine Twins to jump through the mirror. Bill comes to Thunder and says "Thunder.. are you sure this one is going to land us in the World of Dance?" Audrey looked at him and said " Yes I'm sure now be a good brother and jump through the mirror." Bill Cipher jumped through the mirror with Audrey following close by. 

 

     Audrey lands on the ground with a thump. She smells the air. It smells like grass and kids? She stands up and looks around. She see's Bill and the twins. When she finally realizes where she is. She yelled out " DANG IT!!!!!" 


	5. Hpoiueeeewerotgllllsdifghoirsewappp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil...God help me...

Audrey looked around but, she only could see Bill. "Oh God oh god oh god!! No no no!! Its happening! It was supposed to happen in another 100 years! I had time to prepare... Oh god no!" Bill walked over to Audrey and asked "What? What happen? Is it her?" Audrey's rambling was the only conformation. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! 

 

"Oh no! Someones in trouble!" A Blue Kangaroo Elf announced. He yelled LADDER and a ladder came out so he can go down to the ground. He did some super, cool, moves and flipped down to where Audrey and Bill were pacing back and forth. "Hey Audrey! Whats seems to be the problem?" Audrey walked to him and nervously said "SHE IS COMING! You elves are horrible at feeling the air, aren't you?" Sportaflop's eyes widend. "You mean her? As in The Lady of Hell and Darkness?" Sportaidiot asked. Bill answered for Audrey "Yes her! Who else?! Queen Iris? Or King Heartless?" Audrey looked at Sportaflippy and asked "Please can you go and fight her with us? Please.. I know that last time... But, It will change! This time it won't happen! I will keep control!! Please just....try and trust me..again?" Sportameany sighted and nodded. 

 

     After a very long conversation with Audrey and Bill, Sportajumpy jumped and flipped like a show-off he is all the way to Robbie lair. Audrey and Bill teleport there like normal people would. When all of them got there Audrey went out to find Robbie. Bill stayed in place examining the inventions. Sportacan't-stay-still was bouncing up and down. Audrey then came out with a pale looking Robbie. Robbie looked at everyone and said "So, let me get this straight. She got loose because, the Pines did something to anger Her and Him so, she know is looking for vengeance and her little slave. Well, I will get ready with Sportafluff here. You two go and recruit everyone who was there in our previous battle. Ok? Ok now go!" 

 

   Audrey and Bill ran out to the grassy meadow of Lazytown. They found what they need. They went through. Their bodys meet the ground with a thump. They landed on flower petals.

 

**_Let them have a head start.... Faedriay will be mine..... And soon I will rule the world! Let them have a head start... I will mess with them._ **

**_You Author.... Don't tell Faedriay anything..... ~~~~_~~~~** ~~(Yes...I won't tell her)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I love the song Truth or Dare and Pretty Little Psycho! You should check them out! These songs inspired my evilness!


	6. Lady of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello....She has comed and taken over. This is really short by the way....Sorry!! (Not sorry)

               The Lady was in her room humming her song. She wanted revenge. She NEEDED revenge. If that little Faeriday didn't break her little spell then everything would have been perfect. The 10 worlds would have collided and exploded. In place of the 10 worlds would come......Her world.....Her home....Her home that was taken away.....To make room for the other 10.....Little Faeriday was so foolish to think that Lady would be gone. Her world would come back. When it does. Little Faeriday would watch all of her friends burn. Starting with.....Kethryllia Fenlee.  

 

~~(Well! Lookie What we have here! THE LADY! What a loser....Audrey owned the Worlds Not you! Your world was SUPPOSED to have died. You need to cool off and find a hobbie....Ohh. and AUDREY!! AUDREY!!! I wanna tell you something!! The Lady shall make your Undertale or Dancetale or were ever your going to be 10 times harder! Good luck!!)~~

_Umm...Author... I know that....I am already in Undertale... So, you came to tell me too late. And I won't let "The Lady" To rule again. I won't....again......  
Sorry need to go....Bye Author. Please just TRY to stop her....Please?_

~~(You know I can't... She will take over)~~


	7. Sorry

I'm quitting this fanfiction. I'm starting a new one! The life of the Undertale monsters living up in the human world. Audrey will sadly will not be included. I know many people don't really like fourth wall breaking.....So, *Looks really sad* i have realised my friends told me this is the worst fanfiction ever.........I hope my next one is better. 

 

Sorry for doing this. (For people who never really liked this fanfiction, ............ and for people who liked this fanfiction *Hands a cookie to you*) 

**Author's Note:**

> So, How did I do?! Please excuse me for making some of the characters OOC....*Gets a plate of cookies* If you comment/kudo you can have a cookie!!


End file.
